Who needs to study?
by Amaya Nanashi
Summary: Studying has never been Ron's style. So what is a poor guy to do but do a little matchmaking.
1. Never Underestimate a Gryffindor

**Never Underestimate a Determined Gryffindor.**

Rating: M

Pairings: SSLM – eventually

ME: In this story the war is over…Sirius never died. Remus never got with Tonks. And as for Dumbledore…he didn't really die…he is just really good at acting!

Sorry…my characters may be out of character. But hopefully that won't bother you too much

Ron scowled at closed book before him, his eye beginning to twitch at the constant sound of pages turning. Lifting his gaze to his left, he saw Hermione, her eyes flying across the page. Turning his gaze to the right, he saw Harry practically bent over the table frowning at his book. Ron sighed…Damn potions.

"Ron you really should be studying for the potions test in two days. From what I heard it's going to be very difficult"

Ron frowned at Hermione, "How hard can it be"

The next day however Ron truly wished he had never said those words…

Ron was sitting in his normal seat next to Harry, when Snape strode into the room, robes flaring out behind him.

"This is your last chance to study for the upcoming test", Severus all but snarled.

Ron winced…oh fuck, the bat was angrier than ever. Harry and Hermione immediately opened their books, missing two sets of eyes focused on them and Ron banging his head on the table.

Ron lifted his head, to stare at Snape. Ron sighed, pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and began to write.

WHAT SNAPE HAS

His old potions job…considering Remus and Sirius took over the DADA position (much to Snape's Horror)

Students fearing him

Having students to torment

An order of Merlin first class (he's been wanting one for a while

WHAT SNAPE DOESN"T HAVE

A love for his new colleagues

A love for most of his students…

People skills

SEX

Ron's face broke out into a grin Snape didn't have sex that was the answer to his potions problems. Now to solve the question…who would have sex with Snape?

Picking up the quill again, Ron began to think…

LIST OF PEOPLE THAT COULD SLEEP WITH SNAPE

Ron paused, 'I should be through and consider everyone…'

Harry….maybe not Snape hates him

Hermione…..never mind I am beginning to think she likes girls

Parkinson…not going to happen

Zabini…just no

The ferret…blah that's just too gross.

Remus…doesn't he have thing for Sirius?

Sirius…isn't he pining after Remus?

Malfoy Senior…

"YES!"

Everyone turned to look at Ron, who had leapt up out of his seat, with a smile on his face.

"Mr Weasley…"

Ron turned pale, as he looked into the dark, angry eyes of one Severus Snape.

"Forty points from Gryffindor on account for disturbing the class…and detention tonight at 8"

Ron schooled his face into a frown…while on the inside he was cheering.

"Yes sir"

"Good now sit"

Ron sat down, quickly hiding his parchment in his book, and flipping to a random page and began reading.

After class, Ron ran from the dungeons leaving Harry and Hermione behind.

"Ron! What about dinner!"

Ron turned to look back at his friends, "I'll be there in a few mate, just got something important to do!"

Hermione looked at Harry a puzzled look on her face, "when does Ron put something before food?"

Harry shrugged…"maybe he's meeting someone?"

Hermione looked at Harry her eyebrows raised.

"Hey it could happen…." Harry trailed off in seeing Hermione's expression…"fine I'll ask him"

The two walked off not noticing three sets of eyes following their movements.

Running to Dumbledore's office, he skidded to a halt in front of the statue.

"Lemon Drop…Cockroach Cluster…oh come on! Blood Pop! Acid Pops, Chocoballs, Chocolate frogs, Canary Creams, ice mice, fudge flies, pepper imps? BLOODY HELL, just open up I need to get Snape Laid!"

Ron paused, as the door opened. His mouth fell open in shock…really? I need to get Snape Laid?

Ron shook his head and ran up the steps burst through the door, nodded to Fawkes and headed for the fireplace

A few minutes later, Ron's head was currently sticking out of the Malfoy fireplace.

"ANYONE THERE!"

Ron winced, as his voice echoed throughout Malfoy Manor.

Lucius Malfoy walked into his study to see a member of the Weasley family on his fireplace. Ron looked up to see the haughty, cold expression on Malfoy Senior's face.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?"

Ron smiled evilly up at Lucius… "Just hear me out"


	2. Where there is a will, there is a way

8pm in the Dungeons.

Severus strode through the dungeons, pausing when he found Ron standing outside the potions classroom with a smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about Weasley?"

"Nothing sir"

Severus's eyes narrowed, a frown appearing on his face…he didn't trust that look on the red haired boys face not one bit.

Severus opened the door and strode in, only to hear it close with a bang, followed by "Defigo", the door locking itself with a loud click.

Severus swirled around…"WEASLEY!"

Ron winced and ran down the hallway, skidding around the corner bumping into Professor Dumbledore.

"Ummm…hello sir"

Dumbledore smiled down at Ron his eyes twinkling, "Next time Mr Weasley ask me before breaking into my office"

Ron's ears turned red as he looked down at the floor sheepishly, "Yes sir"

Ron nodded and began walking away

"And Mr Weasley…may I suggest making a stop on the sixth floor before going to your dormitory.

Ron turned, to look at Dumbledore a surprised expression on his face, "Wha…"

"Run along Mr Weasley"

Ron turned and took the stairs two at time leaving the dungeons.

Severus ran back to the door, pulling out his wand and began trying out every un-locking spell that came to his mind.

"That won't work Severus"

Severus whirled back around, to see Lucius Malfoy sitting on his desk, his normally cold grey eyes, were gleaming like molten silver. Severus walked over to his desk standing before Lucius.

"Lucius, what is the meaning of this?"

Lucius smirked, as he stared into Severus's dark glittering eyes, "What do you think this means Severus" he purred. His hand grabbing Severus's robes pulling him closer to stand in between his legs. Severus looked down into Lucius's eyes…his expression un-readable as Lucius's other hand gently pulled Severus's head down, pressing his lips against Severus's. Lucius's tongue pressed against Severus's lips demanding entrance. Severus gasped, allowing Lucius to plunder Severus's mouth with his own. Severus moaned, his arm coming up to wrap itself around Lucius's waist tugging him even closer, his other hand pulling the band out of Lucius's hair, entwining his finger's throughout the blonde locks.

Lucius's hands let go of Severus, his hands roaming across Lucius's chest, down to his hips. His fingers traveling to knead Severus's ass, causing Severus to growl low in his throat, the arm wrapped around his middle clutched him closer to Severus's body. His hands slowly trailing back around to Severus's chest where he began hurriedly removing Severus's robes, his fingers flying over the buttons. Running his hands up Severus's shoulders he slid the robes off. Lucius pulled away from the kiss, his eyes traveling down the toned body of Severus Snape, silver eyes darkening as they landed on the sight of Severus's erection, dripping with pre-cum.

Severus smirked as he saw where Lucius's attention was now fixated. Hands sliding Lucius's own robes from his body, allowing them to drop to the desk, pooling around Lucius's sitting form. Severus's fingers trailing down Lucius's chest, as his mouth attacked Lucius's neck; kissing and nipping down the arched neck to the chest as his fingers lightly scrapped themselves down Lucius's torso. His hands moved to grip Lucius's thighs, as Lucius's hands flew up to grip Severus's shoulders.

"Severus"

Severus smirked and dropped to his knees, one of his hands moving up to grasp Lucius's shaft as he lowered his mouth to the tip of the cock before him. Lucius groaned as Severus's tongue began to twirl around his head, his head falling back as Severus moved to swallow more of him. His hands moving from Severus's shoulders to behind him in order to brace himself as Severus bobbed his head up and down. Lucius's head flew back as Severus started to hum around his erection.

"S...Stop"

Severus paused and looked up into silver eyes; Severus pulled back allowing Lucius's cock to slide out of his mouth. Lucius grabbed Severus with one hand and pulled him back up, kissing him again their tongues battling for dominance. Severus pulled away, walking behind his desk. Lucius turned on the desk to face him. Reaching into his desk he pulled out a vial of lube. Popping the vial open, he poured the lube on his fingers. Severus pulled Lucius off the desk.

"Turn around", he demanded …his voice causing shivers to run up Lucius's spine.

Bracing himself against the desk, Lucius shifted slightly when Severus slowly inserted a finger into his ass, Severus slowly began twisting his finger searching, crooking his finger his found what he was looking for.

"Fuck Severus"

Severus smirked and inserted another finger, scissoring Lucius.

"Enough…I want you"

"Oh? And what is it you want me to do? Hmmm?", placing his hands on Lucius's hips.

Lucius groaned, "Fuck me Severus"

Severus pressed the tip of his erection against Lucius's entrance, slowly pressing into the hilt, giving Lucius time to adjust. Severus stopped and leaned forward nipping at Lucius's ear before moving on to place light kisses on the back of Lucius neck. Severus leant back up, pulling out slightly and then slamming back in, causing Lucius to moan. Severus began thrusting into Lucius, each stroke brushing Lucius's prostate bringing both of them closer to completion. Severus groaned it felt like he was going to cum right here and then now, between Lucius's tight ass and the whimpering and moaning Lucius was doing he knew he wasn't go to last much longer. Lucius arched his back against Severus, meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Please…Severus… let me cum", Lucius didn't go if he was pleading or demanding at the moment all he wanted was for Severus to wrap his hand around his aching cock. Severus reached a hand around Lucius, gripping the strained erection, twirling the head in between his fingers.

"Severus"

Re-wrapping his fingers around the erection he began pumping Lucius to completion. Lucius screamed in pleasure as he came in Severus's hand, shivers racking his body, as Severus let go of his spent cock and joined Lucius in completion.

The next day, the seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins trudged down to potions with bleak expressions on their face all except one Ron Weasley who was smiling so widely others thought his face would break in half.

An hour and a bit later, the same group trudged from the dungeons, hoping that their studying paid off.

Next Potions lesson…

Hermione smiled, she had gotten an Exceeds Expectations on her test, beaming she turned towards Harry.

"So Harry, what did you get?"

Harry smiled at her, "Acceptable"

Hermione smiled back, "that's great Harry, I am so proud of you, see what happens when you actually study"

Harry nodded. Harry turned in his seat as Hermione leaned forward to look at Ron who was staring at his paper which lay on the table.

"What did you get mate?"

"Ronald Weasley, I told you to study. Didn't I? Well it's…" "Hermione…"

"Yes Ron?"

As Ron picked up the paper and turned to face them, "I got an Outstanding"


End file.
